I Think Ron Weasely is My Soul Mate
by Oblivious.Day'Dreamer
Summary: What happens when Annabeth announces to Percy that she thinks Ron Weasely may be her soul mate? ONE-SHOT Read, enjoy, review.


**One-shot I had in mind after Spanish class. ONLY A ONE-SHOT! Hope you enjoy, and stay on the look-out for other updates, since its break (and I have, like, no homework! Whoo!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or HP. Darn.**

Annabeth POV:

I was lying on the couch, reading a book that Malcolm swore was one of the best: "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". It really is quite refreshing to read about someone else's adventures and laugh at their response to them. It makes for a good relaxation technique when you're a demigod constantly having your own adventures. But I think the second one—Chamber of Secrets—is my favorite so far. But before I can finish reading, my boyfriend of six years plops down next to me on the couch.

"Whatcha doin' Wise Girl?"

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing, Seaweed Brain?"

"Being bored?" He asks hopefully.

"No, that would be you." I told Percy smugly while he pouted.

I kept reading while Percy turned on some video about the ocean and its exotic fish. I swear, that boy is going to leave me for a fish (although he better not, or I'll kick his butt all the way to Tartarus and back).

Apparently I was sighing a lot while reading because Percy asked me "What's wrong, Annabeth?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"You keep sighing. I wondered what was wrong."

"Oh. Well, I was just reading and remembering the other books, and I decided that I think Ron Weasely is my soul mate." I said distractedly.

"Ron who?" Percy asked, sounding mildly irritated. "Why would you think Ron what's-his-name is your soul mate?"

"Because we're both terrified of spiders." I defended.

"That's what you'll base your relationship on? What about when there is a spider, who'll come and kill it for you? Not _Ron Weasely_. I'd make a much better soul mate anyway." He finished. And before I could respond, he started to kiss me hungrily. Dropping the book onto the floor, I wound my fingers through his hair to deepen the kiss.

After a while, he pulls back and I take the opportunity to respond to his previous question: "If there was a spider, I would call you and make you kill it."

"Oh yeah?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, I might be a little busy with my wife." And I couldn't help the little prickle of jealousy that sparked, even though I knew we were only fooling around.

"Really? And who would the..._lucky_ girl be?"

"Hermione Granger." Percy said, glancing at the back of my fallen book, lying forlornly on the ground. I rolled my eyes.

"But, since she's a fictional character," Percy said, "I think I'll settle for you. Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

I felt my eyes widen. I honestly hadn't seen that coming—and that meant something coming from a child of Athena (especially since I admitted to it!). Here was my 22 year old boyfriend asking me to marry him. I wouldn't have to resort to dropping hints and get married at 35!

"Yes, I suppose I'll settle for you too, since Ron is here. And you do have more spider-killing-experience than he does." I said, throwing my arms around him and hugging him as hard as I could. He laughed.

"Nice to know I'm appreciated. My fiancé is only marrying me for spider-killing-abilities."

I pull back, and look into his happy, laughing green eyes. "I love you, Percy."

"I love you, Annabeth" he replied as he pulled me in for a kiss, slipping my new engagement ring on at the same time.

Really, who needs Ron Weasely and his wimpy fear of spiders when you can have Percy Jackson?

_El Fin/The End_

**Nothing against Harry Potter characters, but there really is only one person for Annabeth Chase, and that person is Percy Jackson. Hope you liked this unexpected proposal (it kind of just popped into my head), but I got the idea while watching the first HP during Spanish class :)**

**Kind of short, but it's a one-shot. What do you expect?**

**-Please forgive any spelling errors/grammatical errors. I'm not perfect.:(**

**Please review, favorite, alert etc. I'll love you forever!**

**P.S: not being continued**


End file.
